


Como era originalmente

by Natsei



Series: La sombra de la viuda/Widows Shade [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, La Sombra de la Viuda / Widow's Shade, Original Work
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon-Typical Violence, Español | Spanish, F/M, Multi, Pre-Canon, Shameless Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:08:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsei/pseuds/Natsei
Summary: Las relaciones entre compañeros de equipo siempre es complicada, agrega que mantienes una relacion amorosa en secreto o, que tus compañeros son algo cerrados en lo sentimental, te lleva a una serie de situaciones muy entretenidas.Fragmentos de la campaña de la sombra de la viuda, asi como textos extras que no se rolearon dentro de esta.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto abarcara un poco del pasado de dos personajes que marcan el origen de la campaña, aunque son mas historias pequeñas de parejas jajajaja. Espero disfruten de ellas.

—Es la última parada que haremos antes de seguir con el viaje, les recomiendo descansar bien. Maia ya fue a registrarnos en la posada. — Decía Grant , un humano bastante alto y de mirada severa, antes de dirigirse al resto del grupo y mirando discretamente al clérigo— ¿Alguna maldición o algo que deba saber chicos? Digo, para ir preparando el milagro...— dijo con tono sarcástico mirando a Booth,un semi orco de piel azulada, quien no se veía muy feliz, los otros dos chicos los miraron un momento, aún sorprendidos de cómo se llevaban el guerrero y el clérigo. No eran un grupo grande apenas eran cinco personas 3 hombres y dos chicas. Estaban bien preparados, Un clérigo, una paladín, un guerrero, un ranger y una hechicera.

—Oye Booth, ¿como nos vamos a repartir las habitaciones? ¿Las chicas en una y nosotros en otra? o, ¿vas a dejar que Grant se quede a solas con la hechicera de nuevo? Digo, no hay problema, no soy quien para juzgar pero, tu eres el clérigo ...  
—gahhh .... ¿Por eso debo decidir esas cosas yo?, aquí el "líder moral" Es Grant, o en su defecto Maia y, como ella anda con las compras, preguntenle al chico bonito, no a mí — Gruñó ligeramente, encendiendo uno de sus cigarrillos extraños y mientras pasaba a el lado del guerrero, le sopló el humo a Grant quien solo lo observó con un poco de Odio, antes de alejarse. 

Al final, las chicas rentaron un cuarto para ellas y dejaron a los chicos en otro. La hechicera había sugerido un cuarto grande para todos pero, Maia se excuso que no quería tener que separar o noquear a Grant y a Booth de nuevo por sus rivalidades.  
—Eres una aguafiestas Maia! ¿Cuantas veces puedo pasar la noche en un bonito lugar con alguien así? —Decía la hechicera mientras preparaba la cama — tu, si no tuvieras la oportunidad no seducirías a Grant o ... a Booth? — dijo con un tono juguetón, la paladín se sonrojo completamente, dejando caer su mochila de viaje.  
—No digas tonterías! Quien quisiera acostarse con un semi-orco, rudo, grosero y mal hablado? —Dijo con un tono de molestia, pero, el color de su rostro seguía igual.— Yo no me refería a acostarme—dijo ella — sino, pasar tiempo con él pero, es bueno saber que la mítica paladín tiene deseos como todos nosotros— La chica se rió un poco antes de tomar sus cosas e ir al baño, dejando sola a la rubia con sus pensamientos.  
Maia, finalmente decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire, era agradable tener un lugar fijo para dormir y relajarse de vez en cuanto, cuando los viajes se los permitían, de hecho, casi siempre elegían una buena posada aunque fuera un poco más costosa. Aun así, le causaba algo de conflicto quedarse en un solo lugar, toda su vida vivió viajando, nunca tuvo una casa realmente y no siempre se permitía disfrutar de la paz de un lugar cerrado.  
Salió al "patio" de la posada, era una pequeña zona despejada y con una cerca pequeña, tenía algunas marcas mágicas, posiblemente para alejar Goblins y otras criaturas del establecimiento. Se sentó en un viejo tronco y suspiro para luego toser al percibir el humo del tabaco de su compañero que, la observó con un poco de curiosidad antes de sentarse a su lado, apagando un momento el cigarrillo.  
—No pensé que a nuestra Paladín le gustara más estar afuera, en lugar de disfrutar de las comodidades de un poblado que acabamos de salvar — mirando la caja donde guardaba los cigarros un momento , guardando la luego mirar de manera fija a Maia antes de sonreír al notar que se sonrojaba.  
—No soy mucho de estar encerrada, ya me acostumbre a dormir en el suelo o contra alguna pared. No soy una mujer que disfrute de los lujos como se debería... — suspiro, mirando un momento el cielo. Booth rió un poco, acostándose un momento en el regazo de la paladín y acomodándose para estar más cómodo.— Eso explica porque te gusto que te tomara en el bosque y no cuando lo intentamos en la cueva — se rasco un poco la mejilla y no se espero el golpe que le dio ella en la frente— ¡¿Que mierda?!, ¡¿Mujer?!!! No puedo bromear de nuestros encuentros?! No me vayas a decir que no lo disfrutaste que bien que te... ¡!....— La paladín de agachó un poco para besarlo con algo de rudeza y callarlo, a veces era la única manera de lograrlo luego que comenzaba a gritar.

— Prefiero cuando ocupas tu boca en otras cosas, mas, si no es decir palabrotas y obscenidades.—Ante ese comentario, Booth se hecho a reír, seguramente le iba a responder con alguna cosa en doble sentido, pero si notó que se reservo el comentario — Eres un clérigo Booth, se supone que estás compensando las cosas malas que hiciste...—acomodando le el cabello. Ella sabía que era un desgraciado, que hacia muchas de las cosas de los clérigos más por obligación que por gusto, solo que ,no entendía del todo porque aceptó la ordenanza, no creía que fuera por ella, según, solo era ella la chica molesta que lo sermoneaba cuando se le asomaba el instinto y con la cual tenía sexo de vez en cuando.  
Era extraño para ella tener una relación así con él, ninguno era de compromisos, y no estaba muy segura si estaba enamorada o, solo le gustaba la brutalidad del semi-orco.  
— Estas pensando mucho —Le dijo , mientras le empujaba un poco la frente con el dedo índice — No eres de pensar mucho las cosas, fuera de pelear y regañarnos, ¿Que sucede? ¿Estas aburrida, tensa? ¿Quieres que te ayude con otras cosas? — Eso ultimo lo dijo en cierto tono seductor, era raro que intentara convencerla, generalmente eran mas de comenzar de otras maneras…  
Ella se sonrojo completamente, no estaba acostumbrada a que le coquetearan y menos de parte de Booth, fuera de las bromas que se hacían. Ella (y según sus compañeros), parecía un ángel pero, tenía el carácter de un ogro, su madre de hecho, decía que pudo haber sido una muy buena trabajadora pero, que ella tenía que ser rara y querer ser un caballero y matar cosas…  
— Ah… si quisiera, pero, no se si soportaría las burlas del equipo si no llego a dormir, se supone que tu y yo somos colegas — Decía mientras que, con nerviosismo jugaba con uno de los botones de la túnica de Booth. El semi-orco la miró con seriedad, le sujetó la mano y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.— Mujer, normalmente, no pido las cosas, solo las tomo, te estoy dando la oportunidad de aceptar o no hacerlo, así que dime ¿Quieres follar o, quieres solo hablar?—  
Maia lo miro fijamente, se puso más roja y le besó ligeramente la mano, antes de colocar esa mano en su pecho. — Quiero ambas,lo necesito, necesito dejar de pensar un momento, para aceptar que mi decisión de ser libre y proteger a los demás es lo mejor, aun en contra de mis deseos. Anda, quítate de ahí, desde esa pose no puedes hacer nada interesante — Eso ultimo lo dijo solo para molestar pero Booth se lo tomo personal, se bajó y se recostó en el suelo, jalandola para que se sentara sobre el.  
—Te mostraré que cosas puedo hacer en esta pose mujer.— Así, sin avisar, la levantó con bastante facilidad, haciéndola que se sentara cerca de su cara, le era fácil maniobrar de esa manera además, ella usaba falda y no le tuvo ninguna consideración a la ropa interior , que rasgo fácilmente con sus colmillos. Maia se sorprendió y su rostro estaba demasiado rojo, fue cuestión de segundos en lo que la atrapó, forcejeo un poco pero, el clérigo la tomó de las manos, para calmarla un momento, antes de soltarla y meter de nuevo sus manos debajo de la falda. La sujeto de las caderas y acercó su pelvis contra su rostro, la olfateo un poco, causando que la paladín temblara ligeramente antes de probarla.  
— ¡No! Booth, ¡¿Que haces?! Ah...— Se cubrió un poco la boca, al principio no estaba muy consciente de donde estaban así que se dejó llevar,moviendo sus caderas y dejando que el la moviera hasta que, escuchó un crujir de las ramas y hojas en el bosque, poniéndose de pie casi de inmediato, muy agitada,sacando una pequeña daga de entre sus ropas — Qu-quien está ahí? — Escucho como Booth gruño quejándose y jalandola hacia el suelo nuevamente, esta vez, ella de espaldas contra el suelo, fue un golpe fuerte pero, no le causó daño realmente, solo si se impresionó de la reacción de su compañero.— Estamos ocupados, si nos atacan, ya me encargo, si es una persona, que disfrute el espectáculo, abre las piernas. — Le levanto un poco la falda y la acerco, lo que Maia reaccionó cubriéndose de nuevo — No voy a exhibirme así Booth! Soy un paladín, tengo una reputación, ¡ya mucho tengo que mi madre sea una prostituta como para que piensen lo mismo de mi!—  
Hubo un silencio incomodo, la miró, volvió a gruñir y de un brazo la levantó y la cargó contra su hombro para llevarla al bosque, ella pataleo un poco pero él le dio una nalgada para que se callara y así lo hizo, de hecho dejó de luchar un rato, pero se notaba algo apenada y molesta.  
La llevó hasta un lugar más apartado, la bajó de nuevo con algo de rudeza y se comenzó a desabrochar la casaca y el pantalón. Maia lo veía sorprendida, no pensó que seguiría así de la nada…  
De hecho no podía evitar verlo, era atractivo a su manera, teniendo en cuenta la mezcla de razas y aun con su actitud de chico malo y patán que a veces se cargaba, tenía un cierto lado amable y eso era al menos para ella, atractivo. Tenía sus objetivos muy claros, y era admirable y tenia unas muy bellas cicatrices que…  
Un jalón de cabello la hizo salir un poco del trance de sus pensamientos, no lo habia escuchado ni sentido siquiera cuando la hizo sentarse y le coloco su miembro frente a ella.  
— Chupalo — le ordenó sin ninguna culpa. Ella lo observó un momento , antes de lamer un poco la punta saboreandolo, con cuidado lo introdujo a su boca. Comenzó un ritmo lento, tratando de mantener el control, hasta que Booth fue marcando el ritmo, se movía muy rápido , dándole poca oportunidad de respirar y teniendo algunas arqueadas, trataba de aguantar un poco más, le lloraban los ojos , pero parte de ella no quería que terminara tan pronto aunque, así lo sintió, volvió a respirar con normalidad, muy agitada y, cuando lo miro un momento a los ojos, sintió su cálida semilla caer en su rostro que bajó un poco en su escote...  
—Amh...eres un idiota, al menos no fue mi uniforme… —le jalo un poco la casaca y se limpio con el interior de esta.  
—Aghhhhh...no jodas Maia, no te limpies con mi ropa...—se quejo , pero dejo que se limpiara al final y , la vio ponerse de pie , deteniendo la con un pequeño empujón, haciendo que ella se se sentara de nuevo— ¿A dónde va… señorita? — Comenzó a reír un poco al ver la cara de sorpresa de Maia al llamarla así.  
—No me ...digas así.. es raro — se sonrojo bastante, era raro que se pusiera así , pero con el y sus momentos de amabilidad, era más fácil.  
— ¿Prefieres que te llame de maneras sucias? Yo no tengo problema alguno con eso… Si te hace terminar, que tu, frustrada, es peligroso ...—Se arrodillo frente a ella, y la jalo de las piernas para colocarlas sobre sus hombros, la falda se bajo casi cubriendo la cara, Maia se rió con algo de nerviosismo, mientras se descubria un poco apenada.  
— Aún tienes energías para esto? — Booth siquiera le respondió, hundió su rostro entre sus piernas,comenzando a lamer y frotar esa zona con sus manos.   
La paladín se cubrió un momento la boca, mientras comenzaba a temblar por las sensaciones, poco a poco fue relajándose, apretando la tela de su falda y gimiendo mas fuerte, para gusto del clérigo que, no se detuvo hasta que la sintió tensarse y rasguñar la tierra donde estaba recostada. La dejó recuperarse un momento, antes de penetrarla de golpe , aprovechando la posición. Comenzó con un ritmo rápido, Maia se aferró a el con piernas y brazos, gimiendo le al oído con fuerza, el, le mordió el hombro entre caricias y embestidas, haciendola gritar mas y sentir como se volvia a tensionar ligeramente, sin mucha dificultad, la puso boca abajo, tomandola de las caderas y continuando con aquel ritmo algo brusco.  
Se olvidaron un momento del mundo, ahogaron sus penas en placer y dolor, cuando terminaron, Maia parecía que había tenido una pelea contra un vampiro, por la enorme mordida que tenía en el hombro y, los moretones y rasguños de ambos eran muy notorios…  
—Si alguien pregunta, me salí a explorar, me atacaron goblins y me defendí como pude y tu me ayudaste…— Decía mientras se acomodaba la ropa, que , estaba toda llena de hojas y tierra — Mierda.. ¡Booth! ¡Me debes un buen jabón! —se cubrió con la capa que por suerte arrastró el clérigo, el no andaba tan desaliñado pero sí tenía algunos rasguños profundos.  
—Meh , si eso me ahorra que estes lloriqueando por ropa que está rota… por cierto, veo que ya no estas de mal humor —Encendió un cigarrillo, ella solo le sonrió — Y tú, ahora eres más tolerable, Booth — ella le dió un ligero golpe en el hombro antes de comenzar a caminar, él solo la siguió, dejando un pequeño rastro de humo a su paso.


	2. Encuentro previo al final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> se puede tomar como un capitulo independiente, este ya es unos 10 años despues del primer capitulo. Maia recibio una maldicion y se debe enfrentar a su hermano y su equipo el cual, viene guiado por Booth

En el calor de la batalla, los miembros del grupo de aventureros huían de los secuaces comandados por un caballero de la muerte, durante los ataques, lograron despojar lo de su casco, rebelando el rostro de una persona muy querida para el líder...

—¡Maia! ¡No puede ser, ¡tú estabas muerta! — Dijo el clérigo, mientras los jóvenes se disponían a entrar en combate.

—No morí, simplemente cambiaron mis objetivos luego que me abandonaste— su voz era fría, no tenía esa emoción que reflejaba aquella mujer en sus épocas de aventuras.  
Booth se acercó con cautela, la guerrera desenfundo su espada y lo amenazo directamente, apuntándolo con la punta, tenia un extraño brillo tanto la hoja como los ojos de la caballero.  
—Ni un paso más Booth, si no quieres perder algo mas que a tu equipo. —  
—Déjalos ir, la pelea será conmigo, sin distracciones, sin testigos, terminaremos esto en un combate uno a uno como los viejos tiempos Maialen —

—Bien, recuperaremos un poco del honor que perdimos hace diez años...Booth. – Dejo caer su espada y las armaduras empujaron al grupo del semi orco fuera de la habitación, dejando los solos.

—Perfecto, ya que los niños no están, podemos encargarnos de nuestros asuntos como se debe. Sin armas Maia, sin armadura, será a golpe limpio sin arrepentimientos.

—Acepto tus términos, será solo nuestros cuerpos entonces...— Se escucho un leve estruendo del metal golpeado el piso con fuerza.  
El pesado equipo comenzó a caer: la armadura completa, la protección interior e incluso los guanteletes. Maia pudo ver que su viejo compañero solo se quedo con la camisa interior y los pantalones, las manoplas, cota de malla y otros aditamentos yacían en el piso, apilados burdamente en un lugar que no les estorbaran.

—Da tu el primer golpe, por nuestro pasado y darte la oportunidad de terminar esto de una sola vez — dijo con un tono ligeramente dolido, la miraba directamente a los ojos, mientras extendía los brazos mostrando que no tenía intenciones de atacarla directamente... aun.

Una corriente de aire, algo de polvo y el semi orco derribado contra la pared cercana, frotándose la mejilla y con una sonrisa fue lo que se vio ya que el polvo se había dispersado.

La death knight era mucho más rápida ahora sin su pesado equipo, algo que ya tenia contemplado el clérigo, espero a que se acercara y decidió taclear la, el golpe la tomo por sorpresa, pero, ya derribada se defendió asestándole un rodillazo al estómago, tratando de moverlo, pero este, se aferro a sus brazos, entre forcejeo y varios golpes, logro tomarla de las muñecas e inmovilizarla momentáneamente colocando todo su peso contra sus piernas y muñecas.

—¿Recuerdas esto querida? Las noches de entrenamiento, donde te enseñaba a liberarte de situaciones así para mantener tu integridad física... ¿Era divertido no? Como, terminábamos adoloridos y riéndonos entre moretones, sangre y dolor... dolor, es lo que solo nos hemos provocado desde hace tanto — La miro a los ojos, buscando respuesta pero, esa mirada solo poseía el extraño brillo oscuro que causaba la maldición del caballero de la muerte. Solo alcanzo a percibir una pequeña reacción de molestia... era un avance al menos.

—No recuerdo nada de ello Clérigo... solo recuerdo tu rostro, tu nombre y el dolor que me causaste, mi señora me ofreció el alivio al dolor que tu me causaste, no sé qué me hiciste, pero, no pienso dejarme vencer por alguien como tu... — Su voz cambio de tono en varios momentos de ese dialogo, pasaba de la voz suave que ya conocía a una voz fría y fantasmal, su rostro trataba de expresarse y su cuerpo tembló ligeramente. Por un momento, Booth sintió esperanza que aquella pose tan familiar la volviera en sí, pero, un cabezazo lo hizo pensar seriamente la situación. Mientras el mundo se movía ligeramente, ella intento golpearlo nuevamente con la cabeza, por lo que, previniendo, el termino colocando su frente contra la de ella, un gesto que a distancia podría ser tierno, pero, el uso como recurso para mantener quieta a la guerrera.

—N-no me hagas esto más difícil Maialen, sé que estás ahí, puedo sentirlo, vuelve aquí, sino, demuéstrame que ya estas muertas, termina con esto de una vez, sé que posees la fuerza suficiente para destrozarme completamente con solo una mano.... — Su voz ahora era un poco más melancólica, no podía verla tan directamente a los ojos, la posición era incomoda y tratar de no caer y recibir otro golpe de esa magnitud no seria muy agradable... no en el sentido que le gustaría.

— Ya no soy esa Maialen... agh... no... soy ella...no... — el aura mágica comenzó a envolverlos, mientras que el, trataba de mantener el conjuro que comenzó a recitar tan pronto noto el cambio en la voz, esto no iba a ser lindo, e iba a doler...

Fueron solo unos segundos antes que ella lograra zafarse, inmovilizándolo finalmente. Lo tenía contra el suelo, su mano sujetándolo del cuello. Él podía sentir como la fuerza y tamaño de la mano cambiaban...como ella peleaba su propia pelea interna, mostrando fragmentos de la Maia original.

Un poco de presión en su cuello y sofocando le ligeramente soltó un quejido... Ella, se sonrojo finalmente, dejando de presionar, mirándolo a los ojos, un poco del brillo original volvió antes de desvanecerse momentáneamente.

—Maldito orco fetichista... — Dijo sujetando le el cuello con ambas manos, de manera amenazante. Booth no había ofrecido resistencia hasta que, la tomo ligeramente de los brazos, sonriendo, haciendo un poco más de presión sobre él, cerrando ligeramente los ojos, dejando escapar otra bocanada de aire que no sonaba desesperada. Dejo de hacer presión, el semi-orco la tomo de los brazos y la jalo hacia él, mordiéndole el cuello, mientras ella apretaba las manos y soltaba un quejido. El cuerpo de la death knight se estremeció, cerrando ligeramente los ojos, mientras que sentía la lengua de su oponente lamer la sangre que emanaba de esa mordida.

—Sigues teniendo ese punto débil, pero tu sangre no sabe igual ¿Esas envenenada o, es algo más Maia? —La fue acercando más a él, cuidando de no dejarla completamente libre — ¿siempre tiene que ser tan complicado tener algo de acción contigo? ¿Tienes que partirme los huesos antes que, la poderosa Maia se deje coger por un semi-orco?

—Eres un vulgar, no entiendo siquiera porque alguien quisiera follar contigo — ya comenzaba a mostrar mas reacciones, una la cual, Booth no conocía mucho de ella (enojo, molestia y un sarcasmo muy peculiar) pero, le comenzaba a parecer muy divertido.

—Oh, puedo presumir te cuantas mujeres han caído bajo mis encantos, pero, tú los conoces más que nadie querida y estas justamente sentada en uno de ellos — La soltó de las manos para tomar sus caderas y hacerla sentarse sobre el completamente sintiendo una obvia erección debajo de ella.

—Depravado! — con las manos libres le respondió con una cachetada y un puñetazo, obligándolo a sujetarla de nuevo de las manos.  
—Nunca quise forzarte realmente, pero estas provocando me mucha niña, y tu bien sabes que no debes provocar a un bárbaro durante la batalla...

Con una maniobra de combate, la puso contra el suelo, aprovechando su falta de concentración y el ligero cambio en las fuerzas, aquel golpe le había dado esperanzas, aun había algo de ella vivo y tenía que aprovecharlo mientras durara.

El rostro de Maia estaba contra el suelo, tratando de forcejear con las manos sujetas a la espalda, estar alejada de la armadura había causado una perdida temporal de la fuerza, y en verdad, le estaba dando batalla al clérigo de mantenerla contra el suelo.

La soltó solo un momento para amarrarle las manos con un trozo de camisa, volviendo a poner su peso sobre ella.

—Recuerdo esto, como nos conocimos y como tu... ¡...!—Sintió un buen golpe en el estómago, Maia se dio la vuelta, levantándose momentáneamente, solo para tomar impulso y taclear lo como podía, Booth recibió el golpe, para finalmente aferrarse a ella y recuperar un poco de aire. — S-sigues reaccionando igual —tosiendo un poco , apretándola ligeramente contra su cuerpo— Que recuerdos — Sonrió ligeramente, antes de besarla con algo de rudeza. No fue un beso cuidadoso ni mucho menos, era una pequeña batalla, la guerrera trataba de resistirse, pero, su cuerpo comenzaba a caer ante las atenciones.

La mordió nuevamente, marcando le el otro lado del cuello, mientras rompía la dura túnica que usaba Maia, exponiéndola un poco más. Había más cicatrices, ya no era el cuerpo inmaculado que conoció hace un tiempo y había marcado junto a las batallas que compartieron. Por su mente cruzaron muchos pensamientos mientras se dedicaba a marcar aquel cuerpo nuevamente con mordidas , rasguños y saliva. Ya ella ponía menos resistencia, de hecho, podía percibir aquel aroma a sudor y su esencia cada vez más incluso, el color pálido y la sensación fría que despedía se iban desvaneciendo acompañados de marcas rojas, gemidos y estremecimientos del ex paladín.

Ella estaba a su merced, las manos aun estaban amarradas toscamente con aquel trozo de camisa que había expuesto mas piel del clérigo, veía borroso mientras destruían los mallones de cuero que usaba debajo de la armadura, temblando aún más...

— öthnyz åbgzürhaz*.... — noto como el semi-orco se detuvo un momento, viéndola a los ojos, mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón con torpeza. Ella sintió un calor familiar dentro suyo nuevamente, arqueando ligeramente su espalda mientras que sentía sus manos recorrer su piel expuesta. Sintió como era jalada por el amarre para ser besada nuevamente, esta vez con deseo, sintiendo como sus sentidos se enaltecían entre movimientos. Comenzó a respirar con agitación, temblando y gimiendo bajo, hasta que sintió otra mordida, esta vez en su hombro, haciéndola gritar e intentar aferrarse a él. Escucho una ligera risa y como se estremeció, hasta sentir un cambio de ritmo, más desesperado...

Termino nuevamente contra el suelo frio, tratando de amortiguar un poco la fricción con sus brazos mientras solo sentía la fuerza de las embestidas que le nublaban la mente, estaba en su limite, pero, no creía que fuera tan misericordioso... un recuerdo vino a su mente por unos segundos mientras se tensionaba, pero, la fricción continuaba, y ella ya no podía quedarse callada si todo el templo tenía que oírla que valiera la pena al menos.

Escucho de nuevo la risa de Booth que la hizo temblar mientras la levantaba un momento para sentarla sobre él, esta vez, acariciándola con lentitud, motivando la a moverse un poco mas a lo que ella obedeció con torpeza, haciendo lo temblar hasta que, lo sintió salir y terminar sobre ella cubriéndole el vientre con su semilla...

—amgh... se que te acostumbre a batallas de más de una hora, pero, tu entenderás... — le beso ligeramente el cuello antes de dejarla inconsciente.

Booth encendió un cigarrillo, acomodo sus armas y reparo como pudo la túnica de Maia, al terminar, solo la vistió, antes de dejarla en la habitación para ir por su querido equipo y comprobar si seguían con vida...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> öthnyz åbgzürhaz .-es algo asi como mi guerrero, Maia lo usaba como palabra de amor con el.

**Author's Note:**

> Fue complicado escribir sobre ellos, pero espero se entienda el tipo de relacion que tienen, gracias por leer <3


End file.
